


You're My Golden Hour/The Colour Of My Sky

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [10]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Missing Scene, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Henry runs in to Anne’s chambers and orders everyone out - in the rush to leave no one notices that he takes Thomas Cromwell by the hand and draws him back from the others as the door closes behind them. [Rewrite The Stars Missing Scene - after Henry runs into the room after the joust]





	You're My Golden Hour/The Colour Of My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves

Henry runs in to Anne’s chambers and orders everyone out - in the rush to leave no one notices that he takes Thomas Cromwell by the hand and draws him back from the others as the door closes behind them.

The kiss, when it happens is as sweet as Henry had dreamed of without knowing why - Thomas, pressed against him, head tilted slightly up. And then he takes Anne into the embrace and it feels as though he has returned to where he should have always been - the three of them, in this room, together.

Somehow it seems only natural.

Thomas, his head thrown back as Henry marks his neck with kisses and Anne pleasures him with her hands. Anne, tugging on Thomas’ curls as he kneels between her legs and Henry murmurs apologies and endearments to them both, his hands on Anne’s breasts and then moving lower still.

His lips on their Thomas as Henry is inside him. Anne, coming undone under Thomas' fingers and tongue. 

After, after Thomas does make a motion to leave, perhaps feeling as though he should dismiss himself - as though he could outstay his welcome and it breaks Henry's heart even as he gently pulls him back down against his chest, kissing a corner of his mouth, hoping he has imparted all the love and longing . You are ours, Henry wants to say, you are ours and we are yours but instead he simply pulls Thomas closer and does the same with Anne. Anne who reaches out to Thomas to hold his hand. 

"Stay, love, please." 

And so he does. The next morning Henry cannot bear to see him leave, to pretend that he has never been here, as though he is of lesser value. As though he is the one that is wrong rather than the world. That hurts, that this is something that Henry cannot fix.


End file.
